rosas
by IKARI IORI
Summary: Yaoi, Oliver - Gian carlo (enrique), no es un sonfic!... primer capitulo.


ROSAS  
  
BY: iKARI iORI  
  
n/a: Hace ya bastante tiempo que se me ha venido la idea de hacer un fanfic un poco diferente, quiza ya me cansé de liar a los bladebreakers entre si, quisá sea solo que me gusta jugar con cosas nuevas.... no lo sé. En fin aqui esta mi primer fic YAOI de Oliver - Gian Carlo(Enrique), ojala sea de su agrado.

* * *

La noche anterior había estado fabulosa... y aun ahora a medío día Oliver aun no tenia animos de levantarse de la cama, se revolvio entre las sabanas de seda y esperó. Ojalá Gian Carlo se hubiera quedado solo un poco más junto a él, pero tenía cosas que hacer en casa y de por sí ya iba de retardo.  
  
- _Monsieur..._ - La voz de uno de los sirvientes de la casa de Oliver que le traía el desayuno a la cama  
- _Cinq minutes,_ Hubert - Replicó Oliver con voz adormilada - Desayunare abajo, _Merci_.  
- si señor...  
  
Oliver se levanto de la cama y sin buscar su ropa se metio al cuarto de baño, se sentia tan bien pero tan cansado a la vez, el agua tibia se deslizo por su cabeza, callendo sobre sus hombros a lo largo de su espalda, era enormemente relajante. Minutos despues mientras se sumergia en la tina burbujeante penso en la noche anterior... en él...  
  
- _le amour_... - pero despues de decir esto miro al techo de la habitación pensativo.... - ¿_le amour?  
_  
¿Era amor?... aun no lo sabia... aun no tenia el valor para preguntarselo a su corazón, quizás tenia miedo de que solo fuera, como tantas otras veces, solo una atracción fisica...  
  
- _Mais non, non, cést n'est pas posible_!  
  
Hace relativamente poco tiempo que el y Gian Carlo habían comenzado una realción más intima, más que amigos pero menos que una pareja, simplemente se habían dejado llevar como la noche anterior, se entregaron el uno al otro, sin preguntas, sin compromisos... apenas y murmuraron un "_Io ti amo_"...  
  
- tonterias... ¿quien necesita amor cuando se tiene libertad?... el amor lo vuelve a uno tonto, ciego y sordo... necio...  
  
Oliver trato de tragarse sus propias palabras... el si deseaba alguien que lo amara, aunque no lo admitiera.  
  
Lo que siguio de la tarde lo paso solo entre su estudio, el comedor y la cocina, no tenia animos de salir a ninguna parte.  
  
- Si tan sólo pudiera dejar de ser yo mismo - suspiro mientras revisaba un pastel de almendras que tenía en el horno - ¿por que no puedo dejar de ser alguien que se siente tan solo?  
  
Oliver metio un palillo dentro del suave pan de almendras y comprobo que estaba listo.  
  
- _Voilâ!_  
- Huele delicioso... - Una voz familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo devolvio a la realidad - Hubert! - Era el nombre del chico que le llamaba - no vuelvas a espantarme así.  
- _pardon..._ - El chico de cabellos rubios hizo cara de afliccón  
- serias un buen actor, pero a mi no me engañas... - dijo Oliver con una sonrisa mientras sacaba el pastel del horno - ¿que es lo que querias?  
- Rosas, a _Monsieur_ le ha llegado un arreglo de rosas rojas... ¿que debo hacer con el? - El chico le dirigio una mirada divertida  
- A mi? estas seguro? - Pregunto oliver a su majordomo  
- seguro que no son para mi... ¿Quien más aparte de _Monsieur_ recibiria rosas en esta casa?  
- Mmm... - De pronto oliver lo recordo de nuevo, sus padres seguian de viaje, estaba solo en esa enorme casona - estas en lo correcto.  
- quiere que las traiga señor?  
- _oui..._ - dijo un poco inseguro  
  
Hubert salio de la cocina y oliver se mordio un labio... ¿Rosas? ¿Quien estaria jugando ahora? El chico de ojos verdes regreso en unos pocos minutos.  
  
- Aqui estan! Que rosas tan hermosas... ¿No lo cree?  
- Si... muy hermosas Hubert... sigue con tus tareas, yo las pondre en agua... no espera... traeme el jarron blanco...  
- El chino?  
- Ese mismo... anda, buscalo.  
- a la orden! - El chico salio apresurado de la cocina  
  
"Donde esta la tarjeta? -penso Olikun - donde? ahhh, aqui estas" y leyó nervioso "Por otra noche inolvidable... _io ti amo_... Gian Carlo T." "Estupido" - Dijo aun entre pensamientos el chico frances - "mil veces estupido, seguramente le manda lo mismo a todas esas chicas con las que siempre esta"  
  
- aqui esta el jarron blanco _Monsieur._  
- Merci... puedes seguir con lo tuyo, gracias...  
  
Oliver tiro la tarjeta a la basura pero conservo las rosas, doce rosas enormes y de un rojo obscuro...  
  
"Son tan bellas" - pensó Oliver mientras las contemplaba - "si tan solo pudiera creerle"  
  
Lo que restaba del dia se disolvio tan pronto como una nube de humo, ni una llamada, ni una carta... ni siquiera un correo electronico, sus padres debían estar muy ocupados.  
  
"Mañana visitare mis restaurantes, despues ire al louvre o quizás vaya a la torre eiffel.... mmm... debería tambien comer fuera no veo para que cocinar aqui si nadie más que yo prueba lo que hago..."  
  
De pronto tocaron a la puerta  
  
- señor el telefono, es el joven Roberth.  
- ahora voy... - oliver salio de su habitacion y se dirigio al telefono del pasillo -_ alló?  
_ - buenas noches Oliver ¿No te interrumpo nada? Hubert me dijo que habias estado encerrado toda la tarde.  
- _Mais non..._ no hacia nada, además ya me faltaba charlar con alguien  
- Me preocupa mucho cuando te pones así ¿seguro que estas bien?  
- _Oui_ ¿a que debo tu llamada Robb? - Dijo el chico frances tratando de cambiar el tema.  
- Vamos a reunirnos este fin de semana, fue idea de Johnnatan ¿estarias de acuerdo en venir a mi castillo el sábado por la mañana?  
- _Mais oui!_ No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de salir huyendo de aqui! me aburro tremendamente - Me da gusto que aceptes, solo me falta llamar a Gian Carlo ¿Sabes si esta en Roma?  
- Pues - a Oliver se le acelero el corazón - no lo sé, supongo que sí ¿por que lo preguntas?  
- Le he llamado todo el día y su majordomo solo dice que _"suo seniore"_ no esta en casa - Habrá escapado de nuevo - dijo oliver con una risilla en la voz - sabes que Gian Carlo es de lo más extraño.  
- Creo que tienes razón... en fin, seguire llamandolo, te espero es sabado entonces?  
- _Oui..._ - Buenas noches oliver.  
- Buenas noches Robb.  
  
Oliver colgo el telefono ¿En donde se habria metido Gian Carlo?  
  
"Este donde este... tengo el presentimiento de que no quiero saberlo" - Penso momentos antes de volverse a meter en la cama  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- En otro lugar  
  
- ¡Otra copa de vino _per favore_! - Pidio Gian Carlo al mesero  
- Gian carlo, ¿quieres darme otro beso? - dijo la chica rubia sentada a la derecha del italiano  
-jajajaja, no! ami! besame a mi... - dijo la morena sentada a su izquierda  
- Maria, Sarah... Calmadas! todabia me queda mucho para las dos!! - dijo el chico rubio entre risas  
- Eres malo! - dijo la chica rubia  
- Sarah tiene razón, que malo eres! - Replico la morena.  
- Ustedes si son bonitas y perversas.... no bonitas y perfectas - dijo antes de beber de su copa - Ves como eres? - Dijo la rubia con voz chillona - si sigues asi no te acompañaremos más!  
- me van a dejar solo? en un lugar con tantas mujeres hermosas? De acuerdo!  
- no! - dijeron ambas a una vez  
- Tenemos que protejer a las otras chicas - dijo Maria  
- Eres todo un gigolo! No queremos que las asustes - dijo la otra entre risas  
- ¡ven como son malas con migo! ademas que yo no soy un Gigolo - dijo Gian Carlo Mientras acariciaba el cabello negro de maria - Por que yo no cobro nada...  
- Perfecto! - dijo sonriente sarah - Por que no ibamos a pagarte  
- Despues de esta noche querran hacerlo - murmuro Gian Carlo al oido de Sarah y despues la beso levemente  
- no lo creo... - dijo esta muy sonrojada  
  
Gian Carlo la miro y se perdio en esos ojos azules...  
  
- _azzurro come il mare_... - dijo casi sin darse cuenta y de pronto penso en otros ojos azules, esos que sí eran profundos e intensos... como el mar  
- en que piensas? te has quedado callado de pronto  
- _non è niente_ - "Oliver" - niente - dijo tomando otro trago de vino- "_maledizione _, Oliver sal de mi cabeza!"  
- alegrete! vamos a bailar... - le dijo maria - si, me parece _perfetto_....  
  
........................................... CONTINUARA  
  
n/a: TT lo siento si hay errores, si los hay decidmelo que mi frances e italiano o lo poco que se de ellos es pesimo.  
  
Frances  
  
Mais non, non, cést n'est pas posible!  
Claro que no, no, eso no es posible!  
Mais  
Claro que o porsupuesto que...  
Oui  
Sí  
Non  
No  
  
Italiano  
  
io yo io ti amo  
yo te amo  
per favore  
por favor  
suo seniore  
su señor  
azzurro come il mare.  
azul, como el oceano  
non è niente  
no es nada  
maledizione  
maldita sea  
  
------------------------R&R per favore 


End file.
